


星战皮皮

by Bittersugar



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 他一直相信安东尼奥·萨列里还有机会。沃尔夫冈站在迷航号直通向外的排气口边缘，紧紧握住自己的光剑。那个一身黑衣的西斯站在原地，抬手遣散了身后的暴风兵。他熟悉萨列里的原力，哪怕对方已经从光明面堕落，他也依旧能认出那是萨列里。“你还可以回来的，安东尼奥，跟我一起吧。”作为回应的，只有红色光剑的蜂鸣声。面罩挡住了他全部的表情，而莫扎特怀念那双深色的、甜蜜的眼睛。





	星战皮皮

**Author's Note:**

> 总之我也不知道我怎么起了这么个名字，反正随手写在那里就用了

 

 

他一直相信安东尼奥·萨列里还有机会。

 

沃尔夫冈站在迷航号直通向外的排气口边缘，紧紧握住自己的光剑。那个一身黑衣的西斯站在原地，抬手遣散了身后的暴风兵。他熟悉萨列里的原力，哪怕对方已经从光明面堕落，他也依旧能认出那是萨列里。

 

“你还可以回来的，安东尼奥，跟我一起吧。”

 

作为回应的，只有红色光剑的蜂鸣声。

 

面罩挡住了他全部的表情，而莫扎特怀念那双深色的、甜蜜的眼睛。

 

 

 

__在维也纳的绝地学校里，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特是天赋最高的学徒。他身上的潜力惊人，原力如水流般环绕其周身。他不仅长相与旧共和国的海报男孩安纳金·天行者颇有几分相像，在捣乱能力上也是如此。人们都说，他也许会拯救银河系。_ _

__

__相比起来，安东尼奥·萨列里作为成绩第二的学徒则要乖巧得多。可他沉默寡言，并不愿意与他人接触太多。实际上，其他学徒们也会刻意去避开安东尼奥·萨列里。_ _

__

__谁会去接近一个西斯的弟弟呢？_ _

__

__几年前，作为绝地学徒的弗朗切斯科·萨列里杀掉了自己的师傅，堕落成黑暗绝地。绝地最高委员会不计前嫌，允许其弟进入学校，参加绝地武士的训练。但明眼人都清楚，绝地大师们是为了防止弗朗切斯科将他原力强大的弟弟也拉入黑暗面的行列。可哪怕安东尼奥的打扮、言行都像个绝地，其他学徒们也说他骨子里就是个西斯。_ _

__

__除了沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，他自称是安东尼奥·萨列里的朋友。_ _

__

__午餐时候，人们总是能看到沃尔夫冈跟在萨列里身后，强行把餐盘放到后者对面。旁人只能看到萨列里不为所动的冰冷面容，但莫扎特却看得到他放软了的眼神。_ _

__

__

__

两把光剑互相僵持着，灼热的气浪让莫扎特眯起眼睛。那把十字护手光剑让他略微向后仰，以免接触到侧面的光束。

 

黑暗原力让他昔日的同伴变强了。

 

莫扎特矮身向侧滑去，结束了这僵持的一回合。他的右腕阵阵发疼，在他的记忆中，安东尼奥虽高上些许，在力量上却是他要更胜一筹。

 

还没等他退开足够的距离，对方没持剑的那只手就抬到半空中。下一瞬间，莫扎特觉得自己被一股强大的力量向后推去，他只余足尖着地，直到后背撞上了迷航号的某个部件。疼痛自后脑和背部窜开，那股压制他的黑暗原力却不见了。

 

“这不是你，安东尼奥，”莫扎特握紧光剑起身，“这不是真正的你！”

 

 

 

__“别动。”_ _

__

__萨列里不得不捏住发尾，用另一只手把莫扎特的头扳正。_ _

__

__原力在上，安东尼奥原来从未觉得学徒辫是如此难搞的东西。他不想被人看出来自己和莫扎特走得太近，但那些绝地大师一定早就发现了。可他真的忍受不了莫扎特顶着七扭八拐的辫子出现在他面前，更别提他们一会儿还要去最高委员会。_ _

__

__“你的辫子编得可真好看，安东。”_ _

__

__“嗯哼，”他发出姑且算是回答的鼻音，“你很快也会有的。”_ _

__

__“耶！”_ _

__

__莫扎特大叫一声抬起手臂，对着安东尼奥露出灿烂的笑容。后者翘起嘴角，但很快又压了下去。莫扎特把玩着萨列里黑色的学徒辫，撅嘴问道：“你说大师们找我们什么事啊？不是让我们出去执行任务吧！”_ _

__

__安东尼奥含糊地回答：“大概吧。”_ _

__

__那边莫扎特还在喋喋不休地说话，可萨列里家的幼子却一个字也没能听进去。这些天来，他一直能感受到弗朗切斯科通过原力纽带传来的波动。_ _

__

__那些粘稠的黑暗原力像是深不见底的洞口，被藤蔓环绕，引诱着他向下探头或者干脆纵身一跃。他哥哥杀死了自己的师傅，却在其他西斯手下完成了训练。也许从今天开始，宇宙中就彻底没了一个绝地，而是多了一位西斯。_ _

__

__他和莫扎特的关系想必最高委员会早就知道了。无需激情，勿纵情欲，他们可不止违反了这两条。_ _

__

__“......你在听吗，安东？你最近经常走神，原力也不太稳定。”沃尔夫冈担忧地看着他。_ _

__

__萨列里摇摇头，借由牙齿把发绳弄到手指上去系头发。他盯着对方金色的发尾，这样就可以躲开莫扎特的眼睛：“没有的事。好了，你现在有一条和我一样的学徒辫了。”_ _

__

__

__

“回来吧，安东尼奥，现在还不晚！”

 

莫扎特关闭他的光剑，他能感受到原力中对方的挣扎。这是他认识的那个小萨列里，他熟知对方的原力，更熟知对方那宛如受难一般、不肯放过自己的灵魂。

 

“这不是真正的你，”他朝着萨列里靠近，“这不是你，安东尼奥。”

 

西斯沉默片刻，手中的光剑发出嗡声，红色的光束随之消失。

 

“我确实不是安东尼奥。”

 

那声音叫莫扎特皱起眉头，防备地握紧光剑。一时之间，原力中的挣扎、痛苦都消失了，只剩下不见底的黑暗和邪恶——他是萨列里，却不是安东尼奥·萨列里。

 

弗朗切斯科摘下面罩，异色瞳里满是戏谑的神色。

 

“我不是那个不争气的萨列里，莫扎特。”

 

西斯伸出手，勾起一边嘴角——

 

****‘I am your father** ** ****.** ** ****’** **

 

 

 


End file.
